


pierwsze wrażenie

by bezkwiatow (petitemoony)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Nothing, harry has a bad day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow
Summary: żyli w świecie, w którym życzliwość była kluczem
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	pierwsze wrażenie

**W ŚWIECIE, GDZIE ZNAK BRATNIEJ DUSZY KAŻDY MIAŁ WYTATUOWANY NA SKÓRZE, PIERWSZE WRAŻENIE BYŁO WSZYSTKIM**. Harry o tym dobrze wiedział, dlatego zawsze starał się być uprzejmy, nie tylko w stosunku do nowych osób, ale do wszystkich. Taki po prostu był. Ale kiedy nauczył się czytać i rozumieć "dorosłe" słowa, przysiągł sobie, że okrzyczy swoją Przeznaczoną tak, że nigdy się nie pozbiera. Z biegiem lat zmienił rodzaj na męski, ale zamysł pozostał taki sam.

Bo Harry Potter miał "kurwa" na nadgarstku i nie mógł tego zdzierżyć.

Jego wujostwo zawsze powtarzało, że jego ukochany musi być tak samo prostackim, obrzydliwym chuliganem jak on. Dudley wyśmiewał się z niego przez całe czternaście lat, aż w końcu dopadła go choroba rozpaczy, kiedy jego Znak zniknął i postanowił zająć się sobą. Przyjaciele Dudley'a przestali przeklinać, kiedy usłyszeli jego słowo, ze strachu przed byciem Przeznaczonym dziwaka, co było strasznie głupie i bawiło Harry'ego bez końca. Każda nowo poznana osoba patrzyła na niego krzywo, kiedy tylko rozczytała napisane w kursywie słowo, a zdobywanie przyjaciół nawet bez wątpliwej pomocy kuzyna było trudne.

Każdy miał ładne słowo. Jak "w końcu cię znalazłem" ciotki, albo chociażby zwyczajne przywitanie, które miał kiedyś Dudley.

A potem poznał Rona i Hermionę, parę Bratnich Dusz, które na początku pałały do siebie nienawiścią. Co zabawne, był kluczowym elementem dla raczkującego związku tej dwójki, bo inaczej nigdy by ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Ich znaki były prawie tak złe jak jego ("Ale masz duże zęby", "Przynajmniej nie jestem ruda") i uczepili się niego jak Rzep Sophie w Howl's Walking Castle (ile czasu czarnowłosy spędził do rozczulania się nad tą animacją...), jednocześnie obrzucając się obelgami, kiedy nie patrzył. Pierwsze lata liceum były zabawne.

Teraz jednak cała zgraja przeżywała swój ostatni rok i przy okazji zaczęła się znosić, chociaż Harry myślał, że wyzywają się tylko dlatego, że żadne nie chciało ustąpić pierwsze. To, i Ron był wciąż strasznie urażony jej komentarzem na temat swoich włosów.

Oprócz nich, w Hogwarcie było kilka innych osób ze śmiesznymi znakami. Na przykład Luna Lovegood, dziewczyna z klasy niżej o tym samym profilu co oni, miała "od lat zastanawiałam się, czym są nargle", co pasowało z Ginny, siostrą Rona. Neville miał spojler do książki, która jeszcze nawet nie wyszła, a przynajmniej wszyscy myśleli, że to książka. Inaczej te słowa byłyby dosyć przerażające.

Nienawiść Hermiony do Przeznaczonej Neville'a była nawet większa, niż Harry'ego do swojej Bratniej Duszy.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**MIONA**

Dzień dobry!

Nie zapomnij wziąć książki od chemii, Profesor Snape cię zabije.

Harry, wstałeś?

Nie mów mi, że wciąż śpisz.

Spóźnisz się!

Masz dwie minuty na odpisanie mi.

_Masz nieodebrane połączenie od numeru 665 243 712._

_Masz nieodebrane połączenie od numeru 665 243 712._

Harry

Wstawaj

Dlaczego zawsze masz wyciszony telefon?

Zabiję cię.

_Masz nieodebrane połączenie od numeru 665 243 712._

_Masz nieodebrane połączenie od numeru 665 243 712._

**RON**

ja pierdole znowu poniedzialek. zycie mn n nawidzi

mama zrobila ciasto, przyniesc ci troche

?

biore to za tak

rusz dupe, czekamy przed szkola

**MIONA**

_Masz nieodebrane połączenie od numeru 665 243 712._

_Masz nieodebrane połączenie od numeru 665 243 712._

_Masz nieodebrane połączenie od numeru 665 243 712._

_Masz nieodebrane połączenie od numeru 665 243 712._

**RON**

chuju

rusz sie

miona cie zabije, yk

zjadlem ci ciasto

co .

spoznie sie, zglos za mnie obecnosc binnsowi

luz

miona wciaz chce cie zabic

masz orzeslane stary

przelasne

przesrane kurwa

naprawde zjadles moje ciasto???

**MIONA**

pls zabij mnie kupie ci ciacho

w sensie n zabij

wow wszechświat chce mojej smierci

znowu

Jestem na lekcji, Harry. Na lekcji, na której TY TEŻ POWINIENEŚ BYĆ.

czyli nie chcesz ciastka?

...

Kup ciastko.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Siedemnastolatek wywlókł się z autobusu pełnego dziwnej masy ludzkiej i odetchnął głęboko. Zanieczyszczone londyńskie powietrze wypełniło jego płuca, przez co uśmiechnął się i zbierając siły, ruszył do przodu.

To był _naprawdę okropny poranek._

Najpierw padła mu bateria w telefonie, więc nie zadzwonił mu budzik, przez co był skazany na pobudkę przez ciotkę Petunię (a ona bardzo lubiła oblewać go wodą, jeśli zaspał), potem Dudley zażyczył sobie gofrów na śniadanie, a czego Dudley chce to Dudley dostaje. Jak na złość musiało zbraknąć mąki, więc Harry latał jak ostatni idiota po Little Whinging, ponieważ w żadnym pierdolonym sklepie nie było akurat tej mąki, którą uwielbiał wujek. Nie zdążył nawet zrobić sobie śniadania, żeby mógł dostać się na autobus, a kiedy już do niego wsiadał, Petunia zadzwoniła, żeby powiadomić go o tym, że wuj Vernon nie ma klucza od domu, więc musi na niego poczekać.

Właśnie tak nie poszedł na historię.

Potem biegł z powrotem na stację, tylko po to by zorientować się, że zapomniał podręcznika od chemii. Autobus jeszcze wpadł w korek, więc matematyka I ANGIELSKI (kochał angielski!) mu umknęły.

Bo sytuacja z tym autobusem jest taka, że są tylko dwa do Londynu w zadupiu, w którym mieszka. Dwa razy rano, praktycznie po sobie. Oczywiście ten drugi jakimś cudem zawsze wpada w korki, więc jeśli nie załapiesz się na ten pierwszy, jesteś w dupie.

Zanim dojechał na miejsce naliczył siedemnaście połączeń od Hermiony i jedną od Rona, z powodu której właśnie wyjął telefon (miał czternaście procent!) i wybrał numer przyjaciela.

— Halo?

— Co to znaczy "zjadłem ci ciasto"? — wycedził, wypatrując Starbucksa. Miał mieć teraz chemię, więc chciał zrobić to, co każdy rozsądny uczeń w jego sytuacji – poszedł po frappuccino. — Dobrze wiesz, że uwielbiam ciasto twojej mamy, ciołku! Jak mogłeś je zjeść?!

Ron się rozłączył.

Cham i prostak.

Piętnaście minut później Harry szedł leniwym krokiem w stronę szkoły, z kubkiem w jednej ręce i umysłem gdzieś daleko.

Właśnie był dosłownie pięć minut od docelowego miejsca, kiedy na coś wpadł.

A raczej na kogoś.

— Kurwa — wymamrotała ta osoba, z czarnym płaszczem całym w napoju czarnowłosego. I chociaż to głupie, jego krew się zagotowała, kiedy poczuł delikatne mrowienie sugerujące dokonanie Więzi. Złość z całego dnia uderzyła mu do głowy i zanim się zorientował, krzyczał:

— OH, WIĘC TO TY JESTEŚ TYM IDIOTĄ, KTÓRY DAŁ MI NAJGORSZY. ZNAK. NA. CAŁYM. PIEPRZONYM. ŚWIECIE?! I JESZCZE ROZLAŁEŚ MOJE FRAPPUCCINO, POTWORZE! NIGDY CI TEGO NIE WYBACZĘ! WIESZ JAK TO JEST MIEĆ CAŁE ŻYCIE NA SKÓRZE PIERDOLONE "KURWA"?! TY GŁUPI DURSZLAKU, NIGDY, POWTARZAM, N–I–G–D–Y CI TEGO NIE WYBACZĘ!

Ludzie patrzyli. Jego Bratnia Dusza patrzyła. Dzwonek zadzwonił. Kawa się zmarnowała.

Cholera.

Szlag trafił dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

Kolor wpełznął mu na policzki i już miał uciec, kiedy Bratnia Dusza złapała go za nadgarstek. Uśmiechał się. Dlaczego się uśmiechał? _Cholera_ , był przystojny. Kretyn, ale przystojny.

_Jest źle._

— To wyobraź sobie, skarbie, posiadanie tego całego wywodu na ciele w caps-locku i pogrubionej czcionce.

Harry uciekł w akompaniamencie śmiechu swojego Przeznaczonego.

**Author's Note:**

> myślałam, że moje pierwsze tomarry będzie pracą na poziomie najlepszych fanfików, z cudowną fabułą i tak dalej, a tu proszę.  
> przypuszczam, że takie życie


End file.
